Can You Feel the HEAT?
by CoughSyrupFetish
Summary: REVISED: Kurt Hummel wants two things in his life; Love and Basketball. But he has to choose one, which will it be? Why can't he have both? AU Basketball/SMUT later chapters!


**Hello lovelies... I revised CYFTH so the point of view is changed. I know it's been a long time but i just wanna release this chapter and by the end of this week I should have many more chapters ( maybe up to six?) updated. *cringing* I know, i know.. Hopefully the story is going to be much more easier to write with the new changes.**

 **Alright I confess, I had writers block and hopefully the writing will become much smoother.**

 **ENJOY!**

"… And the first pick of the 2012 NBA draft… The Miami Heat select… Kurt Hummel."

 _Kurt Hummel, Wait, that's me!_

Out of hundreds to thousands of people with the same dream, small town boy Kurt Hummel has been chosen to play professional basketball for the Miami Heat. _Dreams do come true._ The cheering and clapter was drowned out by his pulse beating dangerously against his eardrums. Kurt's stood on wobbly legs to compose himself. He fixed the visible wrinkles of his suit jacket and shortly was pulled into a hug greeted by his father snapping him into reality. The cheering that the shock blocked his ears from hearing where finally audible.

"You did it son." He said heavily, pulling Kurt away after the bone crushing hug and making eye contact. "You finally made it."

He released Kurt and allowed his son to walk to the stage. An assistant handed him a Miami Heat hat while making his way to the stand. Once on the podium, the announcer said "Congrats kid, you'll do great. Is there anything you'd like to say?" Kurt still couldn't believe that he was in the position that he was in.

"Yes, yes please."

"The mic is all yours." He gestured towards the mic and backed away..

"I um, I-I don't know what to say. I'm speechless." He rubbed my sweaty hands on the hem of his pants. "That's a first." nervously laughing at himself for being such a _dork._ "Well, when I was told that I had an opportunity to talk I couldn't say no. I just wanted to say thank all my supporters from high school in Ohio and all my friends and teammates from Duke. You guys believed in me and pushed me to do well. Thanks dad for being proud and Carole you too." He pointed a shaking finger out into the crowd to his now beaming father clapping loud in the stands. "But, most importantly, thank you Miami Heat, for choosing me, small town boy, to be on your team. Thank you, have a good night everyone!" He awkwardly moved away from the podium as the host announced,

"Ladies and gentlemen, Kurt Hummel, Miami Heat!"

He walked off stage with some sort of pride and accomplishment hitting him like a tidal wave.

 _Is this really happening to me?_

Not to long after,he met up with other draft picks in the back room. The first thing he noticed was the huge flat screen hanging on the wall opposite to the door showing live footage of the function. He glanced around and studied the men that he saw cross the stage not too long before him. He could help but see how the energy in the room was… different. This was a room filled with men with mixed emotions.

 _Fear, anticipation, hope, anxiety._ Kurt wanted to feel good but his stomach couldn't help but churn.

Still standing in the doorway he suddenly felt eyes on him; everyone's attention was drawn towards Kurt. He then realized that they weren't looking at him, they were looking _down_ at him. Not metaphorically, literally. He notices, he is considered short in the NBA world.

"Hi- I'm um, Kurt Hummel" he croaked with a dry throat. Kurt looked around nervously, hoping someone would respond to his greeting while trying to find the refreshments.

"Hey there Elf, my name is Kevin Copeland" said an over heighted dark toned man wearing an Oklahoma State hat. "Could I call you that? It just fits your look." He looked down at me and reached out a non-threatening hand.

"Of course, Nice to meet you."

"Same, where you from Elf?" we walked away from the group of men and sat down at a nearby table after offering Kurt a cold bottle of water.

"Ohio, But I went to Duke" he said, finally feeling comfortable in such an awkward situation.

"Cool, I'm from Boston, and I went to Boston College."

Ten minutes in and the conversation went smoothly.

 _I think that we could be good friends in the near future. Too bad he's all the way in Oklahoma._

"So, what position do you think you'd play Elf?" Kurt lightly choked on my water and gave him a good bitch please look after coughing.

"Kevin, do you see how tall I am? I'm going to be a point guard and nothing else. As for you, you're going to be a forward or center."

"It was just a question, I wanted to know"

An assistant came into the room and told the rookies that we could meet with our families now.

"KURT!" Finn said running towards his step brother. He rose his hands up guarding his face and lifted his leg to protect his torso from the incoming impact. Finn stopped and gave him a huge bear hug. "I'm so proud of you little brother."

"Finn, Urgh, get off. How many times do I have to remind you I'm older and I can't breathe with you hugging me like this?" He let go of Kurt and felt a strong hand on his shoulder and a familiar voice said

"Elf, is this your brother?"

"Elf?"

"Nickname, yea, sort of. His mom married my dad. So, yeah."

"Cool" they both said in unison.

"My name is Kevin Copeland, I'm with Oklahoma." He said, again stretching out his right hand.

"I'm Finn Hudson, I'm still living with my parents." All three laughed as the advanced heighted men shook hands.

"Hey Finn, where's dad?"

"With Carole at the concession stands."

"Thanks, I'll be back"

"See you some time Elf"

He nodded and waved goodbye on his way back to his parents.

 _Is this real life? I'm going to Miami, and getting paid for doing one of my passions._

Carole spotted the rookie before Burt, biting into a huge non-salted pretzel.

"Oh look Burt, there he is!" He turned around and the smiled, having the bite of pretzel visible in his mouth.

"Gross dad. Cover your mouth."

He swallowed without chewing and drank some of Carole's soda.

"I can't help but be so freaking proud of you Kurt. This is something you wanted since you got those offers for college. Did you see me getting all emotional while you were up on stage? I'm so happy for you kiddo."

"We both are, you're going to make every kid that's been through what you have believed in themselves again."

"Guys, stop, you're going to make me cry. Could we get Finn and get back to the hotel?"

"Of course kiddo. Carole go find Finn while I take this rookster to the car." That being said, Kurt and the older Hummel walked in comfortable silence to the car until they exited the it was a hassle to get to the car without having the press on Kurt's back flashing their cameras and recorders shoved into his face trying to get me to say something.

When finally in the car, he dozed off hoping that he wouldn't wake up from this _dream_.

 **Love you guys!**


End file.
